


Belgian Girl

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: She had eyes like Belgian chocolateAnd skin like white pralineShe had hair like a chocolate fountainAnd I wouldn’t have mindedHaving a piece of her mind





	Belgian Girl

She had eyes like Belgian chocolate

And skin like white praline

She had hair like a chocolate fountain

And I wouldn’t have minded

Having a piece of her mind

 

She had trouble flowing

She stumbled a lot

But when the ending was near

She made sure she flew

 

And I miss my sugar

My Angel, my Juliet

But it was never meant to be

 

She had scars like lined decorations

And monsters like dark chocolate

She had talks about how much she was worth

And I wouldn’t have minded

Telling her she’s a treasure

 

But I never did

 

And I miss my sugar

My Angel, my Juliet

But it was never meant to be

 

‘Cause I’m not Romeo

Some call me Christine

And I have the heart of a pirate

 

Before she went forever

She made sure everything was sweet

And now, I miss my sugar

My Angel, my Juliet


End file.
